


Peppermint Follies

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe give Clark an early Christmas present that he just can’t wait to taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Follies

“Merry Christmas, Clark.”

Clark takes the huge peppermint stick from Chloe with an equally huge smile. “Wow, Chloe! Thank you. Do you think the teachers will let me eat it in my classes? I love peppermint, and it’ll be torture waiting for school to be over to try it. I’ve never seen one so big.”

Blushing a little the pleasure he’s radiating, Chloe smiles back at him. “Well, duh! Of course you love peppermint. Everyone knows that. You’d eat candy canes year round, if they were available. And, yeah. The teachers have relaxed the no eating in class rule today, since it’s the last day before Christmas break.”

Slinging a companionable arm around her shoulders, Clark hugs her to him in exuberant happiness. He has an awesome friend in Chloe, it’s the day before vacation, and he’s being allowed to go see Lex right after school instead of doing chores. It’s a great day. “Awesome news! I’d missed that.”

Poking him in the ribs with her elbow, Chloe looks up at him, eyes shining. “You’d miss the announcement that aliens had landed on Earth, unless they asked for Lana or Lex.”

Trying not to stiffen up, Clark looks down at her, and then glances away from her piercing, intelligent gaze. “What do you mean? What do Lana or Lex have to do with it?” He understands why she mentions Lana, he’s been obsessed with her for years, and he’s worked hard to keep the image up that he still is. He’s nervous about why she includes Lex, though. They’ve been lovers for several months, but they aren’t advertising it.

Clark can practically hear the eye roll in Chloe’s response. “Oh come on, Clarkbar. Ninety percent of your conversation used to be about only Lana. Once Lex came on the scene, she started sharing the limelight. Although... Come to think about it, it’s been a lot more about--”

In desperation, Clark points down the hall. “Look! Mrs. Trundle, the librarian, is dressed up as the Grinch.”

Chloe squints down the hall. “How can you tell what she’s supposed to be? She looks the same as always.”

Shrugging, Clark peels open his peppermint stick. “Well, she’s wearing a green sweater and holding a pair of scissors. I thought she was reenacting that scene where the Grinch makes costumes for him and his dog.”

When the bell rings, signaling the start of their day, Clark has to work hard to not sigh in relief. Heh, saved by the bell - literally. “See you at lunchtime, Chloe.”

Waving at him as they separate, Chloe heads towards her locker, and Clark picks up to a ground-eating pace so he can get to his first class before the next bell rings. Mr. Lord isn’t a stickler about much, but he absolutely insists on punctuality. The last thing Clark needs is a call home from a teacher. That would be the end of his chance to visit Lex this afternoon. At least.

Sliding into his seat just in time, Clark slings off his backpack and finally is able to get his first taste of his present from Chloe. It really is a big one. It’s easily three inches wide, maybe more, and it’s about a foot long. He thinks with pleasure of how long it’ll take to go through the entire thing, as long as he can restrain himself from superspeeding his tongue.

Still, he knows he’ll get more enjoyment out of it for longer if he can take it slowly. Opening his mouth, he pushes it in and slides it in and out a few time to get several inches wet and easier to move. He enjoys the sharp taste of peppermint so much. It doesn’t burn him, as he’s heard it can do to other people, but he can enjoy the strong flavor.

Getting out his notebook and pen one-handed, Clark settles in to pay attention to the lecture. Mr. Lord is his most interesting teacher, really making history come alive. It’s a nice way to start the day, because there is never any danger of him falling asleep in this class.

Mr. Lord always uses multiple ways of getting the information across - lectures, maps, and recreated memorabilia were just a few. Every day ended with a discussion about the topic, and that is Clark’s favorite part. He really enjoys the freedom the teacher allows them to voice their own opinions or thoughts on a topic. He never shoots them down.

However, as class progresses, Clark doesn’t think that Mr. Lord is acting normally. He seems much more fidgety than usual. His gaze keeps flitting around the room, instead of focusing on one student at a time as he usually does. The teacher’s gaze does land on him quite often. The first couple of times the man had looked his way, Clark thought he was about to be called on so he’d start to slide the candy stick from his mouth so he’d be prepared to answer. Every time he did, though, Mr. Lord looked away.

Glancing around the room to see if anyone else has noticed the strange behavior, Clark realizes that most are oblivious to everything except the thought of being on vacation, a few are focused on their notebooks, and the others seem as fidgety as the teacher.

Taking the peppermint out of his mouth, Clark taps the tip against his lip in thought, and then sticks out his tongue just a little to lick along the top. He’s startled by a groan from the front of the room, and when he looks up, it’s to see Mr. Lord sitting down. Clark is shocked. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen the man in a chair before. He’s filled with too much energy, and he’s always on the go.

Before he can ask what the problem is, the bell rings, and Clark is shocked again that the teacher is the first one out of the room. It’s more strange behavior, and Clark quickly grabs his stuff and bolts for the hall. Looking around, he’s relieved to see the man open the door to the teacher’s bathroom at the end of the corridor.

Nodding his head knowingly, Clark is glad that’s all it is. Still, he decides he’d better be sure. Not wanting to see a teacher sitting on a toilet, Clark is sure to keep his eyes at waist level and higher. He just wants to make sure the man isn’t passed out on the floor.

Squinting, Clark looks through the wall, and promptly drops all of his things as he gets his third shock in almost as many minutes. It’s definitely the worst shock. He manages to catch the peppermint stick, but everything else falls to the floor with a bang.

He can’t even be embarrassed by the round of applause and laughter of the other students in the hall. He can’t, because it isn’t possible to blush any harder after seeing his teacher masturbating in the bathroom stall.

Keeping his head down, Clark hurries to his next class. The next few periods are repeats of the first, except they worsen as the morning goes on. Students and teachers all around him are acting restless, and some are flushed. The teacher’s lesson don’t seem as coherent, either.

By period three, many more students than normal are asking the teacher if they can make a trip to the bathroom, too. They are gone longer than usual and coming back looking oddly...satisfied, as well. Clark wishes he knew what was going on. He isn’t sure if he should be pretending to act affected by something.

He’ll be glad when this day is over. He hates not knowing if he’s the one out of whack or not. He can’t even focus on the lessons, since they don’t make much sense. Maybe it’s just that everyone is ready for a vacation.

Thinking of vacation makes him think of Lex, again. Clark’s really hoping that he’ll be able to finagle an overnight at the mansion sometime during the vacation. He’d love to spend a whole night in Lex’s bed... He has this afternoon to look forward to right now, at least.

Trying to look as if he’s paying attention to the lesson, Clark drifts into thoughts of what he and Lex could do together this afternoon. He starts moving the candy in and out of his mouth slowly, and running his tongue around and around it as he does. There are a few stifled sounds around him, but he’s too lost in thoughts of Lex and in his enjoyment of the candy to notice them more than peripherally.

All thoughts of future time with Lex aside, the peppermint stick has been the one bright spot in this utterly bizarre day, so far. He’s been enjoying the taste all morning. He just can’t seem to stop sucking on it. He’s really starting to put a dent in it, the whole top half, especially the last three inches, is starting to taper to a blunt point. It makes him think of a half sharpened pencil.

When the bell rings, Clark covers his candy with the wrapping he’d carefully kept and packs his backpack. He knows he might as well wait, or someone will get hurt shoving by him. Sure enough, just like all of his other classes today, the students and the teacher all make a mad dash for the hall at the first hint of the bell.

Period four is a study hall for him, so he hides away in the library to read. He sits in a more secluded area so he can continue to enjoy his gift from Chloe. He doubts Mrs. Trundle considers that the relaxed rule for food applies to the library. He opens the candy as quietly as possible and gets out his book.

Every once in a while he hears whispers, but for the most part he ignores them. The few times he does looks up, he gets the impression that people have been watching him. He never catches anyone at it, though.

Near the end of the period, he becomes aware of some odd sounds from the back of the stacks. He thinks about investigating, but thanks to the new aspect of his relationship with Lex, he’s pretty sure he recognizes the sounds. He can barely believe that anyone would do that at school, but he isn’t going to go back to find out for sure.

Near the end of the period, he packs up his book and his candy and throws his bag over his shoulder. When the bell for lunch does finally ring, Clark gets out of the library as fast as others had left his previous classes.

Heading to the cafeteria, Clark can feel that his lips are still sticky with peppermint. Licking his lips gets most of it off, and then he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth to finish sucking it clean. Several students bump into him, and he has to work hard to keep them from hurting themselves. Others are running into lockers and other students.

It’s a very odd trip to the lunchroom, and Clark is glad to see Chloe stepping  
into the a la carte line. He has his own lunch in a bag in his backpack, but he slides in behind her anyway. Maybe she’d have an idea about what’s going on with everyone today.

Standing on tiptoe, Chloe is craning her neck, trying to see past the many taller students, and take in as much of the lunchroom as she can. Clark takes a quick look around, but doesn’t see anything much more bizarre than usual. Certainly nothing like the level of weird he’s been dealing with all morning. “Hey, Chloe. What’s up?”

“Oh, hey, Clark.” Chloe’s response is distracted, and when the line move, she grabs things indiscriminately. Clark follows behind her, taking things off her tray and substituting things that she actually likes. As far as he can tell, she never notices and just pays at the register. “Clark, have you noticed that people are acting strangely today?”

Leading them to an empty table he can see from his greater height, Clark huffs out a laugh. “I’ll say. It started first period, and has only gotten worse. I was kind of hoping that you might have a theory on what’s causing it.”

Chloe turns to him, just as he bends to grab his lunch from his pack, and she’s already distracted again when he straightens back up. “First period, you say. That’s earlier than I noticed anything. I noticed a couple of students acting oddly in my second period class, and Mr. Lord appeared to be lacking his usual high energy. It wasn’t until third period, though, that I really started seeing strange behavior.”

Clark blushes again at the reminder of Mr. Lord and what he’d seen him doing after first period. He isn’t about to tell Chloe that little tidbit, however. Luckily, she’s still too busy looking around the cafeteria to see his blush.

She continues talking half over her shoulder to him. “People have been more dazed than usual, even for the day before a break. I was in the library third period, and I saw several couples head to the hidden stacks in the library. On the was to the library, I saw a couple going into a broom closet, and on the way back I heard noises from the teacher’s room that I really don’t want to identify. It’s totally weird.” Chloe whips around to look at him just as he takes a big bite of his second sandwich.

“People seem to be directing a lot of looks your way, Clark. Did you do something unusual earlier?”

Shrugging, Clark tries to speak around the half a sandwich he has in his mouth. “I dropped everything in the hall after period one.”

It didn’t quite come out as clearly as he intended, but he knows that Chloe is very adept at interpreting him, at this point. “Come on, Clark. I said unusual. You do that almost once a week.”

Actually, he hasn’t done that since Lana stopped wearing her meteorite necklace, but he can’t tell Chloe that. Instead, he shrugs again. “Then, I’ve got nothing. Besides, I don’t think they’re looking at me. No one ever notices me; it must be you they’re all craning their necks to see.”

Looking a little flustered, Chloe looks around once more, then turns back and finally grabs some food. She takes two bites, and then puts it down. “I’m not really hungry. I’m going to see if I can get some research time in at The Torch.”

She stands up from the table and grabs her tray. “Maybe if I put all the clues and symptoms I’ve noticed into a database, the computer can work on spotting a pattern during our afternoon classes. I’ll see you at English Lit.”

Waving her off, Clark goes back to finishing off the last of his three sandwiches, a quart of milk, two apples, and a large homemade brownie. That should hold him until he gets to Lex’s this afternoon. Sighing in satisfaction, Clark reaches into his bag and pulls out the peppermint stick.

The noise level in the cafeteria suddenly rises, and Clark looks up in surprise just as the bell rings. Grabbing his book bag, he hurries to his locker to switch out his books and then heads to his first afternoon class.

People seem a little calmer after lunch than they’d been right before it, but that doesn’t last long. By the end of the period, students are back to squirming in their seats and making quickly suppressed noises.

The teacher’s aren’t making any more sense than they did that morning, either. So, Clark loses himself in more thoughts of Lex and in enjoying his present from Chloe. Although, he does try not to look too oblivious, because as odd as everyone else is acting, it would be just his luck to get into trouble that he’d be grounded for.

During the next period, students are starting to ask for extra bathroom breaks again, and between classes the hallways are a mass of kissing couples. The teachers don’t seem to be around to break them apart, either. Clark looks around for some mistletoe to explain all the kissing, but sees nothing out to the ordinary.

For his last class of the day, he has a double period of English Lit. with Chloe. He looks around for her, hoping to touch base with her before class starts. Her assigned seat is across the room from him, so they can’t chat until after class if she doesn’t arrive soon.

Especially with what they’re doing today. They’ve just finished reading The Scarlet Letter, so Ms. Witherspoon has everything set up for them to watch a movie version of the book. Chloe still hasn’t arrived by the time the movie starts, so Clark figures he’ll talk with her at the end of the day.

Meanwhile, he’s quite happy that he’ll be able to sit back and enjoy his candy while he watches the show. He wishes he was watching it at the mansion with Lex. If he was, he could cuddle up to him on the couch, and he could steal kisses in between all of Lex’s comments on what historical details the movie got wrong and his expansion on the history it got right.

He’d put the candy away when he’d come in, hoping that Chloe and he could talk, but with the movie starting, he figures he’s safe to have it again. He hears a whimper as he takes out the large stick. Looking around, he can’t place who it came from, and he doesn’t see anything wrong with anyone in the room. Unwrapping it again, he goes back to sucking on it, and pushing it in and out of his mouth to work up some friction to get the strong flavor to dissolve on his tongue faster.

A choked sound is cut off from behind him, and he hears a very quiet, “holy shit,” from nearby, but with the lights off, he’s having difficulty identifying where the noises are coming from.

The restlessness of everyone seems to have increased tenfold from that morning and the teacher is sitting behind her desk with her head down, and shaking her head back and forth. He’s never seen a teacher not be vigilant in watching their class before.

The requests for bathroom breaks start shortly after the movie starts, and Ms. Witherspoon doesn’t even look up, just waves them out of the room. Sometimes two go at once, and she even okays that. Another aberration. Usually only one person is allowed to go at a time.

Clark shrugs to himself. He’s never seen things this lax, not even before a vacation, but it isn’t hurting anyone, and the behavior doesn’t seem that dangerous. No one’s getting hurt, anyway. He figures it isn’t anything he needs to get involved with.

Sliding the candy out of his mouth to see his progress, Clark notices that the blunter edges at the top are rounding out. He blushes when he realizes what the shape reminds him of, and he’s glad for the darkened room.

He gets hard...or, harder anyway, since he’s been a little hard all day due to all his thoughts of Lex. He blushes more when he thinks about how he’s been sucking on something that now looks like a dildo. Luckily, no one else knows what shape he’s worn it down to, so he won’t be teased from now until graduation. Hurriedly, he puts it back in his mouth so they won’t see.

Moving it in his mouth again, he can’t help but think about how much better it would be if it were Lex’s cock. He wonders how much of it he could take down his throat. He’s been doing pretty well when he gives Lex a blowjob.

The last couple of times he hasn’t even choked. He gets instantly hard at the thought. Completely. Hastily, he takes the candy out of his mouth and stows it in his bag. It’s much too suggestive now for him to eat it in class - he might come in his pants if he continues sucking on it.

Clark tries to pay attention to the movie, but he can’t stop thinking about the candy and Lex. He keeps thinking about the shape, and what Lex used to use the dildos for before he and Clark became lovers. Almost casually, Clark wonders if Lex would let him use the peppermint stick in him.

Whole body going rigid at the thought, Clark’s hand shoots in the air. “Ms. Witherspoon? May I use the bathroom please?”

The teacher raises her head from the desk at his voice, for the first time in an hour. Her eyes widen for some reason, and then she covers her face with her hands. “Please, Mr. Kent. Go right ahead. Take your time. In fact, class will be over in less than ten minutes, so take your things in case the bell rings before you get back.”

Hesitating at the odd generosity, Clark is too hard to look a gift horse in the mouth. He grabs his bag and heads for the door. He passes the door to The Torch on his way, and he sees Chloe inside. She spots him too, and her eyes widen and she slaps her hand over her mouth.

She starts to come to the door, but Clark hurries on, mouthing bathroom at her so she won’t feel offended. Pushing open the door, he sees two boys washing their hands. That brings him up short, because he doesn’t want to jerk off with other people in the room.

They turn to him with a smile, which quickly turns to matching looks of surprise and...guilt. Putting their heads down, they hurry from the room. Shrugging off the odd behavior as par for the course today, Clark steps into a stall quickly, unzip and takes himself out of his pants.

The first touch makes him shiver, and he bites back a moan. He might be alone, but he knows how quickly that can change. Especially with the amount of people using the bathroom today.

With that thought, he starts jerking his cock quickly. Bracing a forearm on the stall to his left, and moving his feet apart slightly, he feels secure he won’t fall even if he comes hard.

Licking his lips, Clark taste peppermint, and that brings back his idea of using the candy on Lex. Precome pulses from his cock and he shudders. He can practically see the stick disappearing into his lover’s slim body. Clark figures the burn he can’t feel would make everything even more intense for Lex.

Ideas of just how to use the candy flood his mind, and before he knows it, Clark’s cock gives a jerk in his hand and he shudders as he starts coming. He doesn’t lose his balance, but it’s a near thing as he sways on his feet. He saves himself by slumping into the stall wall he’d braced himself on.

Taking some deep breaths, Clark pulls himself together. He still has to walk through hallways filled with fellow students before this day is over. He doesn’t want anyone to be able to figure out what he’d just done. He’d never live it down.

Heading for the sink to wash his hands, Clark looks into the mirror and his eyes widen at how red his lips look. He’d forgotten that the red color on the peppermint would stain his lips and tongue. No wonder he’s been getting strange looks from people. He’s surprised that no one laughed in his face or said anything.

Pursing his lips, Clark bends over and rubs some cold water over them. When he looks again, there is a slight difference, but not much. Pursing them again, and sealing them as tightly as possible, Clark rubs a little soap over them and get some paper towel to provide more friction.

Rinsing thoroughly, Clark looks again and is pleased to see that the color is much more normal, now. Licking his lips carefully, he’s happy that all the soap appears to be off, too. In fact, he can still taste some peppermint. Given his recent thoughts, his cock stirs in his pants, and he quickly stops licking his lips and starts thinking of non-sexy things.

He does not want to walk through crowded halls with an erection. He wants to save that for Lex. He’s saved from making his problem worse with thoughts of Lex by the last bell of the day. Grabbing his bag, Clark shoulders it with a smile as he pushes out in to the hall.

He can’t wait to get to Lex’s mansion. He wants to see how many of his ideas he can try on his lover, today.﻿


End file.
